


Daddy's here

by Wuba_lub_dub_sub



Category: Rick and Morty, Tiny rick and Morty
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Daddy Kink, Implied Sexual Abuse, It was meant to be smut but here we are, M/M, Morty - Freeform, Rick and Morty - Freeform, Tiny Rick, mentions of sexual abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:12:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8386768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wuba_lub_dub_sub/pseuds/Wuba_lub_dub_sub
Summary: Rick has issues, especially staying in his teenage body. He remembers things more clearly and as much as he wants to tell Morty he don't think he can but Morty might just be able fix that.





	1. Chapter 1

Morty's heart pounded as he walked towards the smaller man on his knees, his breathing heavy as he looked down at Tiny Rick, his lips red as cherries, his hair looking more fucked than his usual style. The collar around Rick's neck read Daddy's little boy, and his breath was ragged as he watched Morty clothed come towards him.

 

"Do y-you like that Rick like when y-you're shorter than me weaker than me? Begging for Daddy to hurt you?" Morty grabbed Rick's hair looking him deep in the eye pulling his neck back so the collar tightened causing him to gasp. 

"Y-yes D-daddy please please fill me up Daddy I need you please?" The whine in Rick's voice made Morty moan audibly leaving his dominant persona for a moment.

 

Morty's clothes were off before Rick could even beg more. His dick standing to attention harder then rock and he once again grabbed Rick's hair, a new fiery look in his eyes Rick always lapped up 

"Daddy's not going to prep you this time suck it, or it'll be going dry." 

Rick loved when Morty got into his role, got into treating him like the piece of crap he thought he was and with his years of experience in the new small body he lapped up Morty's dick like it was a forbidden fruit. He took Morty down his throat making sure to wet it just the way Morty, no Daddy wanted it to be. Morty instantly moaned shoving Rick further praising him, as he sucked him off like his life depended on it, and then Rick felt empty. Morty threw him off his dick just as he was getting into it. 

"D-did I do something Daddy?" Rick for all of a second lost the air of confidence he always had the thought of displeasing Morty killed him.

"No but y-you should turn around Daddy wants you slut" Morty waited as Rick got into the position he was so used to with Morty like this. Before Rick could prepare Morty rubbed himself around Rick's ass kissing up his back giving Rick hickeys in places only he would see whispering about how he was such a good boy, relax for him, he was for him and Rick was in heaven his dick screaming to be touched, and then Morty pushed himself in half dry and Rick screamed as Morty pushed himself all the way in, grabbing Rick's collar from the back cutting of his air.

"W-who's Daddy's little whore look at you, so easy for me to fuck you, for myself in here so nicely and you're mine Rick. All mine, my fuck toy, my tiny little doll." Morty grabbed Rick's dick roughly pumping him. 

"Say it, say you're my slut Rick" Rick gasped the overload on these new sensations was too much for him, Morty was hitting him in just the right spot. 

"I-I'm your slut Daddy, I'm you're filthy whore, fill me up daddy please, please I want to cum at the same time as you please Daddy" Rick blushed crimson at his begging. Morty obliged pumping Rick harder grabbing his dick.

"Cum you little slut, cum for Daddy." Morty gasped and Rick came his cum reaching all the way up his chest gasping he lay back on his bed curling up in a ball at what had just happened again with Morty 


	2. I will be your light don't worry baby

Chapter two

Morty watched as Rick lay there curled up in a ball like he never wanted to be seen again, small sobs echoed the room. He hushed the small boy covered in both of their cum and grabbed the wipes and cleaned him slowly, making sure to be gentle kissing every bruise he'd left as he went over them whispering how good he'd, been, how proud Morty was of him, how much he loved him. Making sure every part of this beautiful boy was spotless after Morty was done, making sure to unclip the collar he wiped away Ricks tears.  
"It's okay, I promise you're fine I'm here Rick y-you're okay" He climbed into bed as he was telling Rick all of this and pulled him onto him, absentmindedly stroking his startling hair.  
"Why am I like this M-Morty? I-I just I hate it, I want to be different. I want to stop Morty and I can't do this." Rick trailed off, a fresh wave of tears hitting him as he curled up on Morty, his safe place, his lover, his everything, Morty meant home and home meant safe. 

Morty waited for Rick to fall asleep, knowing its what he needed trailing unwritten I love you's with his fingertips across Rick's protruding spine, his blue hair looking beautiful and bedraggled and Morty loved it when it was like this. He loved Rick like this, the demons Rick had stopped around Morty, and Morty loved it, he'd be always be Rick's knight, he'd keep this fragile boy safe for the rest of his life. He looked so peaceful like this, curled up small like a cat, gripping Morty like he might just leave if he didn't, his mouth parted open, breathing rythimic, that small little frown line relaxed and Morty held him closer, wondering if Rick would ever open up to him the way Morty did to him.

Rick jolted awake, another nightmare gripping his dreams like a long forgotten memory, and he realised he was warmer than usual. Morty hadn't left him, and Rick wondered whether to wake him up or not, he didn't want to disturb Morty so he snuck out of bed and just stole one of his t-shirts to wear. Padding downstairs, he went into his garage, looking for something to help him forget he hadn't needed it as much recently, he hadn't wanted to drink, but he needed to that feeling on the pit of stomach felt like fire and all he wanted to do was drink his cares away. His bottle of Jack was hiding in his desk just behind another one of his crazy inventions. Rick took a long gulp, and shivered at the burning sensation forgetting this new body got drunker a lot quicker than he was used too.

He was drunk before the bottle was even half gone and all he wanted was Morty, he needed him to shut the memories up. He stumbled up the stairs straight to his room, and started trying to wake him.  
"M-Morty wake up, please wake up, please. Morty I'm not okay I need you."  
"R-Rick what's wrong with y-you I'm here wait are you drunk?! Jeez Rick I thought you were doing better come here" Morty opened his arms up enveloping Rick in him. "Tell me what's wrong Rick baby please I can help I swear" Morty looked down at Rick once again sobbing all he kept doing was asking Morty to make it stop, please make them stop.  
"I remember Morty, what it was like being this age the first time. How messed up I was back then, I-I couldn't cope with life Morty, my family, my Dad he hit me, he hurt in me ways a well a Dad shouldn't Morty ever."   
It took Morty a moment to put it all together, to realise what Rick was saying, and instantly he was angry, beyond angry the thought of anyone touching this boy that was his in any way made him want to kill the fucker who had done it too him.  
"M-Morty say something, I'm horrible I-I know, it's gross and awful, and not okay, and I'm gross, and I shouldn't have said anything a-and i-I understand I-if you don't want us anymore." Rick moved away from Morty like he was already certain Morty was going to up and leave knowing how dirty Rick felt. Morty just pulled him back.  
"Never Rick, rick and Morty 100 years remember?" Morty had an idea, and he gently kissed the boy pulling him completely on top of him, kissing him slowly deeper and more desperate more needy.

Rick moaned into him, kissing him like it was only the thing keeping him going, the taste of whiskey burning Morty. They stayed like that moaning and grinding, both forgetting they needed to breathe. They needed each other more, Morty flipped Rick on his back, both stopping for a moment, panting as Morty straddled him. Rick went to say something and Morty shushed him.  
"I-I'm I-I'm going too show you want this should feel like Rick, what it should be like. I'm not going to hurt you this time Rick. Let me show you how it should be baby." Rick looked confused as Morty pulled his top off of Rick leaving a trail of kisses stopping just at his underwear Rick already harder then diamond, the tip of him was sticking out his waistband, and Morty sucked it slowly. Rick little gasps just made Morty want more, and he ripped the underwear off of him expertly taking the entire of Rick in his throat, moaning at the taste of Rick's precum.  
"M-Morty o-oh god, I need you Morty please, please Morty fill me up, I need it Morty." Rick's face flushed and as Morty swirled a finger around the begging boys entrance gently wiggling it in, licking the tip of Rick still. 

Morty's mouth came up with a satisfying pop as he continued to play with Rick's prostate. Grabbing the lube he slicked himself up, pulled his finger out and did the same with the boys ass.   
"Rick I-I love you." Morty whispered it as he drove himself in Rick, holding the moaning boys legs on his shoulders. Morty was going to show him, show him what it was like to have sex with someone who loved him. Morty wanted Rick to want it, need it, have it, have him. 

Morty bent over moving slowly inside of Rick still, loving the way Rock tensed around him as he moved. Kissing Rick's neck, he kept whispering how much he loved him, how much he needed him, how good he felt. Morty wanted Rick to feel how he should feel sleeping with Morty.  
"T-touch me Morty please, please?" He obliged grabbing Rick in his hand moving slightly faster, the both of them in a haze as they both came Morty deep inside Rick, swallowing all of Rick as he came. 

They both stared at each other for a minute, Rick's eyes wide and watery as he crawled towards Morty. All Morty wanted to do was protect this broken boy, he needed putting back together and Morty was going to be the one to do it. No matter what it took out of him. He'd ask one day about Rick he'd get him to open up but right now all Rick needed was Morty, loving perfect Morty.  
"T-that's sex Rick, that's what people who love each other do and I'll be here baby through it all I promise. Rick and Morty 100 years okay? Rick and Morty forever"  
"I love you Morty, I love you more than anything, although a shower would probably be best especially for me at least you do not feel good right now" Morty giggled nodding in agreement. Hoping he might just be able to fix Rick make him feel better eventually.


End file.
